Démission
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Riza donne une lettre à Roy, prétextant qu'il n'a plus besoin d'elle.


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa, pas à moi.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Démission<span>

Dans le bureau du généralissime Roy Mustang, l'ambiance était travailleuse. On n'entendait que le grattement des stylos sur les feuilles, rédigeant des rapports et signant des dossiers. Seule une personne avait la tête ailleurs. Mais contre toute attente, il ne s'agissait pas de Roy, mais de Riza. Son esprit était trop occupé par ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était sous les ordres de Roy en l'aimant secrètement, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait demander sa démission. Sa lettre était prête, il ne lui restait qu'à la donner à son supérieur. Mais pour Riza, il s'agissait de la partie la plus dure à accomplir. Déclarer qu'elle quittait l'armée serait un véritable déchirement pour elle, puisqu'il s'agissait de quitter tout ce qu'elle connaissait depuis dix ans, ce qui représentait presque une famille à ses yeux.

Riza inspira un bon coup, prit son courage à deux mains et se leva devant les yeux étonnés des autres. Elle posa la lettre sur le bureau de Roy. Il contempla l'enveloppe un instant, sans l'ouvrir. Puis il demanda, appréhendant déjà la réponse de Riza:

« Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Ma lettre de démission Monsieur, répondit Riza.

- Quoi? S'exclama Roy. »

Il s'était levé brutalement, et son cri avait fait sursauté tous les autres êtres vivants présents dans la salle (c'est à dire: 4 militaires, 1 chien et quelques rongeurs et insectes vivant dans les murs du QG de Central).

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est ma lettre de démission, répéta Riza. Je quitte l'armée. »

Roy sentit que quelque chose se brisait en lui. Il resta silencieux un moment, cherchant ses mots. Finalement, un seul franchit ses lèvres, reflétant son incompréhension:

« Pourquoi?

Ma mission est terminée. Il fallait que je vous protège et que je vous remette dans le droit chemin pour que vous deveniez le chef de notre État, ce qui est chose faite. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Donc je m'en vais. Au revoir. »

Riza fit un dernier salut, tourna des talons et sortit de la pièce avant que les autres n'aient pu faire un geste ou dire un mot. Ce fut Havoc qui brisa le silence:

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez? Allez la retrouver! »

Roy se leva alors,et remerciant son subordonné, quitta la salle.

Il retrouva Riza dans le stand de tir, en train d'observer (en apparence) les soldats qui s'exerçaient. Roy arriva juste derrière elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Lieutenant... commença-t-il. »

Mais elle se dégagea avec violence.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. »

Roy s'aperçut alors que Riza pleurait. Il la força à se retourner. Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues. Devant ce visage bouleversé, Roy sentit son cœur se déchirer encore plus.

« La fin de votre mission, ce n'est pas la seule raison. Dites-moi ! »

Riza inspira pour se calmer, comme elle avait fait avant de poser sa lettre sur le bureau de Roy, puis dit d'une voix brisée :

« Je ne supporte plus de ne pas savoir.

- De quoi ?

- Des sentiments. Mais je pense que j'ai trop attendu. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. »

Riza se retourna. Elle commençait à repartir lorsqu'elle sentit que Roy la retenait par le bras.

« Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! Lâchez-moi !

- Vous vous trompez Riza, déclara Roy en attirant la jeune femme contre lui. J'ai besoin de vous. Comme mon fidèle lieutenant pour me protéger, me conseiller et pour me guider, mais aussi comme une femme (Riza le regarda avec appréhension), que j'aimerai et qui m'aimerai. Tu n'étais pas sûre de mes sentiments envers toi ? Tu pensais qu'à mes yeux tu n'étais qu'un soldat qu'on pourrait remplacer après son départ ? Non. Pour moi tu es même plus qu'une simple amie, comme les autres. Je t'aime Riza. »

Riza resta interdite.

« Excusez-moi, murmura-t-elle. »

Il y eut un silence, puis :

« Moi aussi. »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Roy, et, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle déclara en souriant :

« Je t'aime Roy. »

Roy la reprit dans ses bras et la serra encore une fois contre lui. Alors qu'elle s'était juste laissée faire la première fois, Riza lui rendit son étreinte.

Puis, devant les yeux ébahis des soldats alentours, qui avaient cessé leurs activités et ceux, satisfaits et heureux des autres membres de la team Mustang, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

* * *

><p><strong>M -and-M : <strong>

****Alors?****

**Ce one-shot là, je l'ai imaginé et écrit dans un train, entre Clermont-Ferrand et Lyon cet été. Je m'ennuyait, ayant finit le livre que j'avais pris pour le voyage, et puis l'idée m'a prise, comme ça d'écrire une fanfiction dans laquelle Riza voulait partir.  
><strong>

**C'est la deuxième version****, que j'ai arrangée un peu en suivant des conseils et en essayant d'être un peu critique envers moi. C'est dur.**

**Riza est un peu OOC.  
><strong>

**Bon, j'avais aussi quelques petits trucs à modifier, comme le nombre de soldats (ils sont 6, pas 5!).**

**PS: En fait, je crois qu'il va y avoir une suite (1 chapitre), maintenant que j'ai rajouté de quoi en faire une. Ce sera à propos de la lettre.**


End file.
